ogresfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HooperBandP/Announcements
We've got numerous announcements to make, and I don't even know where to begin! The Oggies This is less of an announcement, and more of a general reminder that The Oggies are still ongoing. Vote here at The Oggies/2011 (direct link: Vote.OgreLair.org). Members may actually email their votes in to the Director of Communications for full credit (and vote online too!), but even non-members are encouraged to vote in the online polls. Rank Restructuring We've been discussing our basic Ranks, and brainstorming a way to make them more themed and less militant. Though we may still use the same insignia, and we have no set plans to change the number of ranks, we may begin renaming them. Ideas are still being accepted, and please send any to the Director of Communications or comment here on this blog. The leading idea at this time is to follow a medieval heraldic structure, with Commoners, Knights, and Nobles. Currently, the naming ideas put out would be, from lowest to highest rank: Commoner, Merchant, Sellsword, Apprentice, and Master for enlisted; Page, Squire, Knight (would break down into Hedge Knight and Landed Knight), Lord/Lady, and King/Queen. (Yes, this is just a fun thing, but some people take their titles seriously.) Themed with this, we will be adopting personal coats of arms for members, as you can see the Board of Directors/Current Members have begun to do with the rough draft to the right. This ties into our next announcement... Aggressive Expansion There are gamers out there, and we want them! The year of 2012 is to be a twelve month patch-over party. And we're seeking out a new crowd: LARPers. Additionally, members of reenactment style groups, such as Heroic IT, SCA, and Amtgard, will be reached out to. We share many of the same gamers, and enjoy the same hobby - just in different ways. We believe the restructuring of titles, and the established name, will help us in that regard. If you know of any larpers in your area, please contact the New Chapter Recruitment Committee and they will begin reaching out to them, or comment here on this blog. Seeking Members with Artistic Talent Along the same lines as the above two posts, we are seeking members with artistic abilities to assist in polishing up graphics for our new rank structure, and to potentially assist in creating a Oggie the Ogre coat of arms for our personal insignia inclusion. Though we may not be able to provide monetary compensation (it is open, if reasonable) we can help in promoting your work to some of the indie companies we playtest for in order to open up your freelance opportunities! Please contact the Supreme Game Master for details. Leaving Wikia This is a message for our online members, who utilize this wiki tool. Years ago, when we started this, it was only meant to be a temporary place to build up our information before creating a site. Our domain has always just simply redirected to a Wikia-hosted wiki. In that time, we've developed a way to keep track of public members, and basically enjoyed our own small corner of the world wide web. However, over that time, the abilities and tools we cherished in a wiki ''(the same tools that other tabletop clubs use; such as Camarilla, OWBN, and Amtgard) have slowly been cut away from our host's product. Beginning in October, they'll be removing yet another huge and universally basic tool, making it harder to stay here. After reading and re-reading the terms of use we signed when creating this site, we have determined that this upcoming software tool change constitutes a breaking of that agreement. With that in mind, we are currently working on backing up our database here to begin the shift to our website. For those who read our former newsletter, Roll Call, you know-doubt recall that we've been working on our own website for a while now. Issues have always kept us from getting it up and running, as well as a general "at least we've got the wiki, so no rush" attitude that has kept us from making it a top priority. Well, we apologize for that lethargy, and it's time to fix it. Don't worry about lost content - we will be moving all of this wiki database to our private site soon. Our new site will be more than just a wiki, but the wiki will still remain our easiest and most manageable tool for information storage. Users will be asked to register again no doubt, but we hope to make a O.G.R.E.s-wide single register account for the new site, forums, and wiki. We will still be providing subdomains of ogrelair.org for all chapters if they wish to use them, as well as email addresses for chapter officers. This change will not occur until after October, as we do not wish to relocate the 2011 voting that is currently going on by non-members at The Oggies/2011 (direct link: Vote.OgreLair.org). But, regardless of any changes, just keep your bookmark set to OgreLair.org! Category:Blog posts